Remus mokoma
by toyhto
Summary: All you need is love, vähän hukkumista ja Remuksen paita liimautuu kiinni ihoon. Oneshot, slash.


nimi: Remus mokoma  
kirjoittaja: toyhto  
paritus: Sirius/Remus  
ikäraja: K+/PG  
genre: hassu laiturikesäaurinkosöpöily, one-shot  
summary: _All you need is love,_ vähän hukkumista ja Remuksen paita liimautuu kiinni ihoon.

**Remus mokoma**

Remus opetteli soittamaan kitaraa. Se oli lyhyesti sanottuna kummallista. Remus oli aina pitänyt musiikista, tai ainakin niin kauan kuin Sirius muisti mikä itse asiassa oli aika vähän aikaa. Aiempina aikoina Vivaldin Kevät oli ollut Remuksen suosikki ("se on niin iloinen, siis siinä on oikeasti sellaista kevättä, tiedättehän sellaista puhkeavia lehtiä ja kovaäänisiä lintuja ja kaikkea") ja sitten vähän myöhemmin Albinonin Adagio G-mollissa ("se on niin synkkä").

Mutta kitara. Oikeastaan Sirius syytti siitä melkein itseään, ei ihan mutta melkein. He olivat olleet seitsemännen luokan päättymisen kunniaksi makuusalissaan ja juoneet jotain, kukaan ei jälkikäteen tuntunut muistavan, mitä se oli ollut, mutta luultavasti kermakaljaa. Sirius sanoi mielellään, että tuliviskiä tietysti. Ja oli miten oli, he olivat puhuneet siitä miten sinä kesänä voisi tehdä jotain tärkeää ja merkityksellistä ja niin Remus oli saanut päähänsä ostaa kitaran.

Nyt Remuksella oli tapana kulkea kitaran kanssa kaikkialle, niin kuin se olisi ollut hyvinkin tärkeä esine. Siriusta se jotenkin häiritsi. Se oli kuitenkin pelkkää puuta ja vähän lakkaa tai jotain ja pari kieltä, hyvänen aika sentään. Mutta Remus piti siitä ja halaili sitä ja istui sen kanssa illalla laiturilla hukuttamassa varpaitaan veteen, istui ja soitti ja lauloi oudosti särähtelevällä äänellään että all you need is love.

"No niin varmaan", sanoi Sirius ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut täytettävä ilmapatja, niin hän olisi voinut hukuttaa sen. "Pahuksen romantikko."

Remus nosti katseensa kitarasta jota halaili ja tuijotti Siriusta kasvoille valuvien vaaleanruskeiden hiusten välistä moittivalla ja aina vähän säikyllä katseellaan, joka oli hyvin remusmainen. Remus oli aika laiha, kun istui sillä tavalla laiturinpäässä jalat polvia myöten vedessä, niin kuin olisi hiljaa valunut sinne, ja hän näytti lähinnä katkeavalta. Ja kalpealta. Aurinko oli paistanut koko kesän ja Sirius oli jo ruskettunut, hän kyllä näki sen iltaisin peilistä, mutta Remus oli aivan kalpea.

Järven pinta oli pettävän tyyni; Sirius taittoi jalkansa sitä vasten ja pulahti veteen ja sitten takaisin, ei hukkunutkaan, ja mietti miten Remus jaksoi yhä istua siinä. Kitara oli selvästi epävireessä. Sirius olisi heittänyt vettä Remuksen päälle, jos olisi uskaltanut, mutta kitara olisi voinut kastua, ja sitten Remus olisi luultavasti heittänyt häntä jollakin.

"Niin mitä te sitten teettekään?" kysyi James puolihuolimattomasti joskus, kun Lily oli hetkeksi hävinnyt maailmasta ja he pelasivat kahdestaan huispausta Jamesin takapihalla. "Kun tehän istutte nykyään Kuutamon kanssa siellä järvellä kaikki illat."  
"Kaikki meistä eivät seurustele, Sarvihaara."  
"No kyllä se siltä joskus –"  
"Kuutamo soittaa kitaraa. Hitto, tajuatko, kitaraa."  
"Niinhän se sanoi päättäjäisissä. Että se opettelisi soittamaan."  
"Uskoiko joku sitä?"  
"Mitä muuta te sitten teette?" James kysyi. "Vähän vaikea kuvitella, että Kuutamo vaan soittaa kaikki illat jossain järven rannalla ja sinä istut katsomassa sitä."

Kumpaa? Sirius olisi halunnut kysyä. Istuiko hän katsomassa kitaraa vai Kuutamoa? Soittamista kuunneltiin, sitä ei katseltu, ja eihän Remus edes osannut soittaa niin hyvin, että siitä olisi kukaan nauttinut.

Mutta sitten hän kuitenkin jotenkin aina päätyi sinne rannalle. Se oli lähellä Lontoota mutta tarpeeksi kaukana, sinne oli hyvä ilmiintyä illalla. Se oli autio paikka, jonkinlainen keidas kallioiden tai vähintäänkin ihmistäyteisten turistirantojen välissä. Siellä oli vain se yksinäinen laituri ja sitten tietenkin he, ja vastaranta joka näkyi vihreänä ja täynnä puita ja oli itse asiassa niin lähellä, että Sirius aina uhkasi uivansa sinne. Remus ei kieltänyt häntä, joten hän ei koskaan uinut.

He olivat usein siellä silloinkin, kun valoisa kesäilta kasvoi vähän hämäräksi kesäyöksi ja Siriusta alkoi paleltaa, ja sitten hän laittoi T-paidan päälleen vaikkakin vähän vastentahtoisesti, koska eihän kesällä olisi saanut käyttää liikaa vaatteita. Remus piti aina T-paitoja, Remuksella oli varmaan vatsalihaskompleksi tai jotain tai yksinkertaisesti kylmä; Sirius seurasi vähän liian kapeiden olkapäiden liikettä paidan alla, kun sormet kompastelivat kielillä, eikä aina muistanut katsoa poispäin, kun Remus nosti katseensa häneen.

"Minkä takia sinä soitat aina vaan?" hän kysyi joskus heinäkuussa, kun kesä oli jo kääntymässä ikään kuin puoliväliin ja hänestä alkoi tuntua, että oli turhaa istua siellä ilta illan perään kuuntelemassa Remuksen soittoa. "Et sinä kuitenkaan ikinä opi oikeasti soittamaan."

Ja Remus nosti katseensa häneen niin että hiukset pakenivat pois tieltä, vähän turhan pitkät hiukset, ja katsoi häntä niin vihaisesti kuin Remus vain voi: sillä tavalla, että se sai hänet haluamaan pyytää jotain anteeksi silloinkin, kun ei ollut mitään anteeksipyydettävää.

"Tiedätkö mitä, Sirius?" sanoi Remus ja hänen äänensä rämähti aika kovaäänisesti alkavan yön hiljaisuutta vasten. "Sinä et sitten ikinä usko minuun. Se on aika pahuksen ärsyttävää."  
"Usko? Totta kai uskon, mutta tuo kitaran soittaminen – "  
"Minä haluan soittaa kitaraa! Se on minun juttu!"  
"Etsisit jonkun fiksumman jutun", ehdotti Sirius, se fiksu, "jotain kehittävää. Tai jotain sellaista mitä osaisit vähän paremmin."  
"Ei sinun tarvitse istua siinä kuuntelemassa, jos et halua."

Ei hänen tarvinnut, kyllä hän sen tiesi. Hän nojasi selkänsä vasten isoa tammea, joka sattui kasvamaan juuri siinä kohdassa järven rantaa, ja mietti, miksi ei lähtenyt tiehensä. Hän olisi voinut. Peter ei koskaan ollut heidän kanssaan rannalla, eikä James, jonka jostain syystä nykyään piti aina viettää jokainen mahdollinen hetki Lilyn kanssa. Mutta Sirius ei voinut kuvitella, missä muualla hän olisi ollut.

Joskus Sirius toivoi, että hän olisi ollut niin kuin Remus, olisi puhunut mielellään vähän kaikesta, sellaisistakin asioista, joista olisi ollut parempi olla puhumatta. Silloin hän olisi kysynyt toiselta, minkä takia hän istui siinä yhä, ja olisi odottanut Remuksen vastausta. Mutta hän ei mielellään puhunut niistä asioista, joista oli parempi olla puhumatta, ja hyvä niin; ja sen takia hänen piti istua vaiti.

Hän oli kuitenkin aina ollut ihan vähän kärsimätön, ja kun kello oli yksitoista ja Remus soitti yhä vain (oli tosin käynyt uimassa pari kertaa siinä välissä ja vaihtanut The Beatlesin Rolling Stonesiin) hän ei jaksanut enää olla hiljaa. Hän heitti kiven veteen ja toisenkin, ja kun Remus mokoma ei sitten millään voinut kysyä, mikä häntä vaivasi, hän avasi suunsa.

"Kuutamo hei, minkä takia minä olen aina täällä?"  
Remus irrotti katseensa kitarasta. Hän näytti hämmästyneeltä, vähän eksyneeltä, vähän säikähtäneeltä, vähän tuulen tuivertamalta harakanpesältä, joka oli irronnut kotipuustaan. "En minä vaan tiedä."  
"No kun minäkin mietin sitä", sanoi Sirius; hän oli hyvin turhautunut. "Kun sinä vaan aina soitat. Ei sitä edes ole kovin hauska kuunnella. Et ole kauhean hyvä soittamaan, anteeksi nyt vain."  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään.  
"Sinun pitäisi suuttua."  
"Miksi?"  
"Puhuisit ainakin. Täällä on vähän tylsää olla itsekseen. Tai sinun kanssa, jos et puhu."

Remus laittoi kitaran syrjään. Uskomatonta. "Mistä sinä haluaisit puhua?"  
"Vaikka meistä." Meistä? Hullu!  
"Mitä meistä?" Remus kysyi ja hymyili vähän vinoa säikyn suden hymyään.  
"Minkä takia me ollaan täällä kahdestaan?"  
"Koska Jamesilla ja Peterillä on muuta."  
Sirius yskäisi. "Tai sitten meistä on hauska olla kahdestaan. Tai minusta. Tai no."

Se oli kaiketi lopun alku, se kohta, jossa vesi muuttui hukuttavaksi virraksi joka heitteli venettä ihan minne tahtoi. Sirius sulki silmänsä puolittain ja käveli veteen. Se liikkui kylmänä ja pelottavana hänen ympärilleen, kohosi ylös kohti hänen polviaan ja reisiään; hän oli jättänyt farkkunsa rannalle. Hän pysähtyi siihen kohtaan laiturin viereen, että hän oli kutakuinkin kitaraansa katselevan Remuksen vierellä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miksi. Ehkä hänestä vain tuntui, että hän hukkuisi kohta. Ehkä Remus heittäisi hänelle pelastusrenkaan.

"Nytkö me puhutaan siitä?" kysyi Remus äänellä, joka ei ollut paljon tuulta kummoisempi, mutta Sirius kuuli sen kaikuvan päässään vielä vuosien päästäkin.  
"Meistä?" hän kysyi, ja vaikka hänen äänensä oli aina paljon kovempi ja haukkuvampi, nyt sekin tuntui olevan vähän epävarma. Ihan vähän.  
"Meistä", sanoi Remus ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut muuttua osaksi laituria tai kitaraa. "Kun me kerran ollaan täällä kahdestaan."  
"Haluatko sinä puhua?"  
"Minä pidän tästä", sanoi Remus niin, että James tai Peter tuskin olisivat sitä kuulleet, mutta Sirius kuuli mainiosti, sillä hän oli tottunut kuuntelemaan sivukorvalla Remuksen onnettomia huokaisuja.

Sirius seisoi vedessä ja yritti päätellä, mitä se tarkoitti, että Remus piti siitä: tarkoittiko se, että _ei puhuta sillä ei me sitten enää mitään voida, sitten meidän pitää olla vieraita ettei vain erehdytä mihinkään_ vai _ei puhuta minua pelottaa että tämä loppuu_. Hän ei osannut päätellä. Remus tuijotti taas kitaraansa, joka näytti vähän hylätyltä laiturilla. Laihat valkoiset käsivarret nojasivat laiturin reunoihin, niin kuin jokin olisi voinut tiputtaa hänet järveen hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Luultavasti Sirius.

"Hei, tule uimaan", hän sanoi.  
Remus näytti ällistyneeltä, ja hieman ärtyneeltäkin, juuri sellaiselta kuin Remus aina, kun hänet keskeytetään kesken hyvin asiallisen ja tärkeän keskustelun. "Mitä?"  
"Uimaan", sanoi Sirius ja repi jo Remusta alas; Remus piteli kiinni laiturin reunoista. "Nyt on kesä. Sellainen ikään kuin kuuluu kesään."  
"Joo joo", sanoi Remus, "mutta ei nyt, Sirius älä viitsi, minä en – "  
Ja sitten Remus oli järvessä, pyristeli kohti pintaa ja nieli vettä. Sirius nauroi sanoille, joita ei koskaan sitten sanottukaan, siis sitä miten Remus ei ollut jotakin. Ne varmaan liukenivat veteen tai upposivat pohjamutaan, vaikka siinä kohdalla järven pohja olikin kutakuinkin hiekkaa.

Remus pääsi lopulta pinnalle niin kuin bumerangi, jota kiihkeästi yritetään upottaa, mutta joka hengittää sittenkin. Sirius mietti, että oli ollut aika hölmöä vetää Remus vaatteet päällä veteen. Hänen olisi tietenkin kannattanut ensin vetää vaatteet pois Remuksen päältä, mutta sitä ei olisi voinut tehdä ilman keskustelua, niin kuin ei oikein mitään.

Remus näytti vähän vihaiselta. Hänen otsansa oli kurtussa, niin kuin hän olisi miettinyt, kannattaisiko Siriukselle suuttua vai luovuttaa suosiolla. Sirius ui varmuuden vuoksi vähän kauemmas, mutta Remus ei sittenkään hyökännyt, puisteli vain päätään niin, että vesipisarat lensivät takaisin järveen hiusten latvoista. Ne olivat nyt aika kastuneet, hiukset siis, ja aika tummat.

"Hei Sirius – "  
"Sinä olet vähän märkä."  
"Minä luulin, että sinä halusit jutella."

Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten. Hänen jalkansa osuivat pohjaan, upposivat hiekkaan ja hän puolittain kellui ja puolittain seisoi vedessä. Nyt se kylmeni kylmenemistään.

"No en ole kyllä enää ihan varma", hän sanoi.  
"En minäkään", sanoi Remus ja hätkähti äkkiä. "Miksi et? Onko minussa jotain vikaa? Enkö minä – "  
"Pöhkö." Sillä juuri siltä Remus silloin näyttikin, melkein hätääntynyt katse silmissään, seisoessaan vedessä niin kuin hukkuva, vaalea T-paita liimautuneena kiinni kalpeaan ihoon ja hiukset silmillä märkinä ja tummina.

"Mitä sinä sitten – "  
"Kunhan tullaan tänne huomennakin", Sirius sanoi, aneli, huusi, kuiskasi, ui vedessä jalat pohjassa.

Remus tuijotti häntä, Remus kerrankin kaukana kitarasta, Remus siniharmaine silmineen ja ihoon liimautuvine paitoineen, Remus, joka oli vasten tahtoaan upotettu siihen kaikkeen. Ja Remus näytti kutakuinkin kärsivälliseltä, ehkä vähän ärsyyntyneeltä mutta ei kovin pahasti, ja kutakuinkin iloiselta myös, ehkä jopa vähän ilahtuneelta.

"Ei siis puhuta nyt?"  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. Remus ei ilmeisesti osannut päättää, olisiko ollut helpottunut vai pettynyt. Siriuksen päässä soi The Beatles.

"Minä mietin", sanoi Sirius sitten, ja se oli kai se viimeinen pisara vettä hämärtyvässä yössä, pisara joka katkaisi rajan suden ja koiran väliltä, tai jotain muuta yhtä kuvailevaa ja olematonta, tai ehkä se oli vain oikea kysymys oikeaan aikaan, vaikka sitä oli niin kauan vältelty; ja hän jatkoi: "että olisiko ihan kauheaa jos me suudeltaisiin, Kuutamo."

Teknisesti se ei ollut kysymys. Todellisuudessa se oli. Remus tuijotti häntä silmissään pienen eläimen katse, sellaisen, joka oli ajettu pois nurkastaan.

"Ehkä ei", sanoi Remus, "ja itse asiassa minä olen yllättynyt, että sinä ylipäänsä kysyit. Minä jotenkin luulin, että sinä vain tekisit sen." Ja sitten hän sulki suunsa niin kuin olisi jo puhunut liikaa yhdelle elämälle tai kesäyölle, jotka loppujen lopuksi taisivat olla hyvinkin sama asia.  
"No, minä ajattelin olla kohtelias."  
Remus nyökkäsi.

Sellainen oli se kesä, mustelmia iholla ja vähän mielessä ja kitaransoittoa, eikä Remus sitten lopultakaan oppinut soittamaan kitaraansa. Rolling Stones vaihtui takaisin The Beatlesiin, eikä Sirius varsinaisesti huomannut. He makasivat laitureilla selkänsä kipeiksi ja valuivat reunojen yli veteen, varpaat ja sormet ja muut ylimääräiset asiat, kuten hiuksetkin joskus, ja sitten nauroivat sille eikä Remus ruskettunut, vaikka Sirius oli syyskuussa ruskea päästä varpaisiin.

Mutta ei ihan vielä silloin.

Sirius ehti nähdä sen katseen Remuksen silmissä, sen hämmästyneen _tästä pitäisi kyllä ensin jutella_, mutta Remuksen suu maistui kirkkaalta vedeltä ja hämärältä yöltä ja kesältä ja järveen uppoamiselta, ja hän sulki silmänsä. Suudella Remusta ei ollut niin kuin suudella jotakin tyttöä, hän tajusi, se oli paremminkin kuin pidellä särkyvää posliininukkea, jota melkein rakasti niin kuin sellaista, joka kohta karkaa.

Remus ei varsinaisesti karannut, vaan hetken hapuilun jälkeen painoi sormensa hänen niskaansa ja Sirius veti kiivaasti henkeä, sillä se ei oikein enää kulkenut. Ilma oli aika kylmää.


End file.
